Traitor to the Cause
by General Fleuret
Summary: An accused traitor, an execution, and yet her thoughts still lingers on him. Stella x Noctis


**Traitor to the Cause  
Author Note: A tragic fic from me, and I hate writing such tragic stuff. -Sobs-  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII**

"Do you think he truly cares about you?" a cold voice sneers as he pushes the food under the bar gates. If you can really call it food, it was really stale bread and some broth. "He probably doesn't care if you die tomorrow."

Despite her pride as a warrior his words wounded her deeply.

Of course she doubts this solider understands the complexity of her relationship with Noctis Caelum. Sure they were enemies with the circumstances of the war, but she also saw him a friend and a love considering what happened between during their last encounter.

They had made love in some inn while the storm continued outside or maybe they were just caught in the desires of passion and desire. She supposes on some level Noctis must have cared for her on some level. He didn't seem the type of person to sleep with a woman if he didn't care about them. Noctis wasn't necessary the most experience when it came to females.

Despite his good looks and expertise in battle he was a shy person, but she knows on some level he did love her. He was more of a person who use his actions to explain his feelings anyway. He did give her his ring. A man's ring really too large for her fingers but she had kept it on a silver chain around her neck. On occasion she would curl her fingers around the ring almost as if it was a symbol of hope or strength.

Of course hope is gone now. She sincerely doubts that Noctis would come and save her at the execution tomorrow and a part of her doesn't care if he doesn't save her.

She knew what she was getting into before she pursued a relationship with him. She had a lot more to lose than him.

"You have dishonored your entire family," the solider remark cruelly. She instantly glances down in shame by that remark. Personally she barely thought of her family when she was with Noctis or the scandal it might cause for them, but she does know they will probably be considered as an outcast now.

After all she is a traitor.

Even if she did have the best intentions in mind. Sure she loves the rival prince deeply but she did care for her country as well. She hated to see the people suffering so much. She can only hope that Noctis does something to help ease the people's lives after the war is over. Giving them aid during the reconstruction process. After all Tenebrae will be rightfully his, not that he is necessary a conqueror or anything.

It was Tenebrae who started the war in hopes of getting the crystal. A selfish reason, but she believes the Tenebrean king wanted the crystal to help his people.

They did suffer greatly because of the Treaty of Verian and had to surrender their crystal and a bit of their land. The reconstruction process was hard as well. The crystal had given their country life and without it seems like a barren wasteland.

Crops only grow in a few places and even though they still have a bit of greenery mostly in the forest area that's near the border.

The king did seem to be a good person and his daughter Asura equally so always visiting the sick and injured and healing them the best she can with white magic and occasionally medicine.

She would be a fine queen, and a perfect wife.

A small part of her wonders if she will be married to Noctis after the war is over to ensure an alliance between the two countries.

That's all she wants for the two countries. She wants her countryman to be happy after the war. She wants Noctis to be happy, even if it means finding love in another woman. Despite the pain it causes for her heart. In her dreams she had always imagine marrying Noctis after the war, having his children, and perhaps the dream will come true in another life.

Sleep didn't come easily to her, but she must have drifted off some time during the night considering the next thing she knew she was being kicked in the stomach with the order to get up. She supposes her execution will be in a matter of minutes, before she is publically executed in the town square. She silently knows the most of the town will be there either cheering or crying although she will probably put her money on cheering. It was how they usually acted during previous executions, and despite her being Tenebrean she will be no acceptation.

Sure a few people might cry for her like her closest friends and family, but any tears shed in the moments of her execution would be drowning out by the cheers.

She was positioned in a kneeling down position head press against a wooden block that had a "U" shape hole in it.

It will only be a matter of time before she reunited with the death goddess, and yet the thought of him continues to linger on her mind.

_I love you Noctis_

Somewhere hundreds of miles away, he heard her.

**_-fin_**


End file.
